Kingdom Hearts: Path of The Cosmos
Kingdom Hearts: Path of The Cosmos is a fan-made story created by greensully taking place in the Kingdom Hearts universe. It follows 3 Keyblade wielders, Dies, Noctus, and Aurora, as they journey across multiple worlds to find the answer to their creation. Story Many years ago, 3 lights appeared in the sky during an eclipse, one yellow, one blue, and one red. These lights tore across the sky for all to see. To this day, many still ponder about what these "Cosmic Lights" could have been. Some years later, 3 teens living in Illud City, Dies, Noctus, and Aurora, each resolve to leave their homes and journey to new worlds. Each of them were born on the day the Cosmic Lights appeared in the sky, and each wishes to learn more about the mysterious event, and thus go searching for answers. They take their own paths, and thus, the journey begins. (Note: Dies, Noctus, and Aurora have, at this point, not really met each other.) Dies's Path: Song of The Sun Illud Dies, having awoken to the sound of the morning bells of Illud, makes his way down from his rooftop shelter and gets breakfast together by stealing food from the market. After wandering around for a bit through town, he makes his way to the high class district. He encounters some haughty and snobbish nobles and socialites, who are quick to mock him. In return, he mocks them back. The nobles become enraged, and Dies makes a quick getaway. A little later, Dies encounters the same nobles tormenting some other kids. Dies rushes in to defend them, but is soundly beaten up by the nobles and falls unconscious. He falls into a dreamlike sequence where he is surrounded by several shadowy and wispy creatures. Just as they swarm around him, a 'K'eyblade appears in his hand, which he instinctively uses to fend the creatures off. When he awakens in real life, the 'K'eyblade is in his hands, and he uses it to soundly beat the nobles, driving them away. The kids thank him, and Dies admires the 'K'eyblade. That night, Dies has a vision of the Cosmic Lights, and awakes with a start. He looks around and realizes that the beings from his dream are now wreaking havoc across the city. With the 'K'eyblade in hand, Dies sets out to destroy the strange creatures. Along the way, he meets Noctus and Aurora, who each have their own 'K'eyblade in hand. After all the monsters are dealt with, Dies meets a masked figure, who tells him that the creatures are called Undoomed, and that as long as Dies has the 'K'eyblade, they will hunt him down and attack him. Not wanting to put his hometown in danger, Dies decides to leave. He takes with him whatever possessions he can, and takes off in the rays of the morning sun. Land In Between While travelling through a forest known as the Land In Between, Dies is attacked by more Undoomed. After defeating a larger, treant-like Undoomed, Dies discovers a spherical vehicle. After pulling it up from the dirt, Dies inspects it and discovers it still works, and contains an informative, if incomplete, map of the worlds. With this new Sphere Ship, Dies decides to visit the new worlds on his map. Dies takes off into the sky in a flash of yellow light, along with a flash of blue light and a flash of red light from Noctus's and Aurora's respective Sphere Ships. The Jungle Dies lands in the dense jungle, where he encounters yet more Undoomed. While fighting them, he runs into Baloo, who is searching for Mowgli. The two team up to fight the Undoomed and find Mowgli. Whilst searching, they run into Bagheera and Noctus, who are also looking for Mowgli. After fighting through more Undoomed, Dies is forced to battle Kaa atop the trees. After defeating Kaa, Baloo sees Mowgli out in the badlands of the jungle. Dies says goodbye to Baloo as he goes to Mowgli. Dies then takes off once again. London Countryside Dies journeys through the snowy London countryside, encountering some more Undoomed and meeting some dogs who are somehow able to normally communicate with him, much to his surprise. He discovers that several Dalmatian puppies have been kidnapped by Cruella Deville. Dies storms the Undoomed-infested estate and rescues the puppies, and helps them escape from Cruella. They are briefly attacked by Cruella in her car, but are saved when she crashes,, although Dies is knocked off the truck as well. A masked figure appears and casts magic on Cruella's car, turning it into an Undoomed. After fighting the Car Undoomed, Dies chases after the masked man, who drops a cryptic hint towards the Cosmic Lights. Dies, confused and unsure of what that means, decides to set off. The Axiom Dies Sphere Ship takes him all the way into space, where Dies lands on the spaceliner Axiom. Dies befriends the robots WALL-E and EVE, and fights the robotic Undoomed around the ship, running into Aurora along the way and exchanging words. After the ship's autopilot AUTO mutinies against the captain, the Undoomed become more and more aggressive, and Dies fights through hordes of them as he makes his way to the control room to assist in stopping AUTO. After McCree shuts AUTO off, and the passengers are safe on the Lido Deck, Dies discovers the masked figure sneaking about. Just as he heads out to apprehend him, AUTO's "conscious" escapes from his shell, and manifests as a massive Undoomed. Dies fights off the Undoomed, saving the ship, and as the ship returns to Earth, he gets another vision of the Cosmic Lights. Dies then takes off once again in space. More to be added. Stay tuned! Characters * Main Characters ** Dies: The main protagonist of the "Song of The Sun" Path. His name means "Day" in Latin. ** Noctus: The main protagonist of the "Melody of The Moon" Path. His name means "Night" in Latin. ** Aurora: The main protagonist of the "Symphony of The Stars" Path. Her name means "Dawn" in Latin. * Antagonists ** Lazarus: The main antagonist. He is searching for the fabled Cosmic Lights, and believes Dies, Noctus, and Aurora to be connected to them. *** Deus Omnium: After absorbing the remnant power of the Cosmic Lights and fusing with thousands of Undoomed, Lazarus becomes the powerful Deus Omnium. Its name means "God of All" in Latin. ** The Seekers: An organization serving Lazarus that hunts down Dies, Noctus, and Aurora. * The Undoomed: Beings of darkness that have no will or desire, other than that they are drawn instinctively to evil and detest good. ** List of Undoomed *** Enemies **** Standard ***** Zephyrs: Wisp-ish, shadowy Undoomed that appear very frequently. ***** Boggars: Bulky, bulbous Undoomed that can spit a dark liquid. ***** Mites: Tiny, yet fast, Undoomed. ***** Paladoms: Armored and bulky Undoomed that wield spears. ***** Howlers: Wolf-like Undoomed. **** The Jungle ***** Packamonkeys: Monkey-like Undoomed. ***** Hefleafs: Leafy Undoomed. ***** Slitherfangs: Snake-like Undoomed. ***** Petalias: Flower-like Undoomed. ***** Red Petalias: Stronger versions of Petalias. ***** Camoleons: Chameleon-like Undoomed. **** London Countryside ***** Houndarks: Hound-like Undoomed. ***** Snowfrights: Snowflake-like Undoomed. **** The Axiom: ***** Shockatrons: Electrical Undoomed. ***** Blast Zephyrs: Laser-firing Zephyrs. ***** Holohexes: Holographic Undoomed. ***** Metentacles: Octopi-like robotic Undoomed. *** Bosses: **** Tempape: A stone ape Undoomed fought by Noctus in The Jungle. **** Hellark: A hell hound Undoomed fought by Aurora in London Countryside. **** Rendgine: A monstrous car Undoomed created from Cruella's car and fought by Dies in London Countryside. **** Spark Orbitals: A massive robotic Undoomed created from AUTO's "conscious" and fought by Dies. **** Galactaray: A large manta ray alien Undoomed fought outside the Axiom in space by Aurora. * World Characters: ** Allies: *** The Jungle: **** Mowgli **** Bagheera **** Baloo *** London Countryside: **** Pongo & Perdita **** The Puppies *** The Axiom **** WALL-E **** EVE **** MO **** The Robots **** Passengers **** The Cockroach ** Villains: *** The Jungle: **** King Louie: King of the swingers. A miniboss fought by Noctus. **** The Bandar-Log: A gang of monkeys inhabiting the temple. **** Kaa: A snake fought by Dies. **** Shere Khan: A tiger fought by Aurora after he attacks Mowgli. *** London Countryside: **** Horace and Jasper: Cruella's henchmen and a pair of minibosses fought by Dies. **** Cruella Deville: The evil fur-obsessed villainess. She chases down Dies in her car, and is technically a miniboss. *** The Axiom: **** AUTO: The autopilot of the Axiom. He is fought as a miniboss. **** GO-4: A small minion of AUTO. Fought alongside AUTO as a miniboss. **** Helper Kiosks: Robotic sentries controlled by AUTO. More to be added. Stay tuned! Worlds * Illud City: The hometown of the protagonists. * Land In Between: A wild forest outside of Illud. * The Jungle: A lush jungle. Based on The Jungle Book. * London Countryside: A snowy rural countryside. Based on 101 Dalmatians. * The Axiom: A giant spaceliner. Based on WALL-E. ** Ruined Earth: The wasteland that is Earth. An alternate setting. More to be added. Stay tuned! Category:Stories